This invention relates generally to the hauling of frangible sheet material and relates more particularly to the structure of carriers used for hauling such sheet material.
Commonly, sheets of frangible material, such as sheets of glass, are transported in a near-vertical orientation to reduce the likelihood that the sheets will be exposed to undue stress during transport. To this end, carriers used for transporting frangible material sheets are commonly provided with upstanding racks, or A-frames, for supporting the material sheets in the desired orientation.
Heretofore, carriers, such as over-the-road trailers, used for transporting frangible material sheets incorporate A-frame structures against which the sheets may be leaned for transport. However, the A-frame structure of such a carrier typically does not accommodate the use of the carrier for a purpose other than its intended purpose of transporting frangible material sheets. In addition, each of these A-frame structures commonly provides a relatively large frontal area which contributes appreciably to the wind resistance of the carrier when in motion. Therefore, when the carrier is unloaded, an unnecessary expenditure of energy, i.e., fuel, may be required to move the carrier in opposition to the wind resistance generated by its A-frame structure. An example of a carrier, in the form of a trailer, within which such an A-frame structure is incorporated is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,017.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved carrier system which can be used for transporting frangible sheet material in a substantially upright orientation and, in the alternative, can be used for an alternative purpose.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a carrier system utilizing an A-frame structure for supporting frangible sheet material and, when not in use, can be folded into a condition for reducing wind resistance on the carrier system when in motion.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a carrier system which is uncomplicated in construction and effective in operation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an over-the-road trailer which can be used for transporting frangible sheet material in a substantially upright orientation and, in the alternative, can be used as a common flatbed trailer.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a trailer utilizing an A-frame structure for supporting frangible sheet material and, when not in use, can be folded beneath the bed of the trailer in a stored condition.